Warhead fragmentation effectiveness is determined by the number, mass, shape, and velocity of the warhead's fragments. By using a controlled fragmentation design, warhead fragmentation can generally be achieved quickly and in a cost effective manner. Exemplary controlled fragmentation techniques are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,491,694; 4,312,274; 4,745,864; 5,131,329; and 5,337,673.
Conventional designs in general use include “cutter” liners that form fragments by generating a complex pattern of high-velocity “penetrators” for fragmenting the shell. Although these conventional fragmentation designs have proven to be useful, it would be desirable to present additional function, cost and safety improvements that minimize the warhead weight, reduce manufacture expenses, and/or advance current United States green and insensitive munition requirements.
Desirable therefore, is a convenient, less expensive, shell fragmentation technique to selectively generate multiple sizes of fragments. It would also be desirable to be able to selectively generate variations in fragment numbers, shapes, and fragment patterns of exploding warheads.